phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Amy Sage
Dr. Amy Sage is one of the playable characters in Phantasy Star 2. She joins as the fourth member of the party after Rolf arrives in Oputa. Story Amy lived a typical and quiet life as a youth. Her calm and selfless nature and dedication and determination into helping those in need had led her to become an expert doctor. After finishing her internship, she worked at a small hospital in River Town, a residing village in Motavia. She was later sent to a school in Wood Town to treat students injured in a biomonster attack, but the bridge connected to the two towns was destroyed, so she went to great lengths to reach the school; however, upon arriving, it was under attack by a more powerful creature, therefore forcing her to leave the town in search for a powerful relic capable of defeating it. Afterwards, the creature approached River Town and nearly destroyed the entire place. Upon returning, she went for help of a curative technique researcher, and she was able to defeat the monster, saving the remaining, in-hiding villagers. Amy, upon learning of Rolf's investigation of the Biomonster hazard, goes to assist him on his quest, where she served as the medic of the team. She makes a background appearance in Phantasy Star IV. Personality Amy is a gentle yet determined young doctor who is willing to help others in time of need, especially those impacted by attacks of biomonsters. She is also able to sense the true nature of anyone she comes across. Abilities Amy acts of a typical skill-type character, being slow and poor in fighting but very capable as a healer, which makes her a good choice as a permanent party member. She can use a fire staff and short guns to attack; she can also wear two emels for very strong defense. She also has a broad range of healing and supportive techniques, which prove to be valuable in tough battles she and her fellow adventurers face. She is the only character who can wear the Neicrown, and one of only two characters who can wear the Neicape, the other being Shir. Stats Amy gains the most TP of the playable characters, making her good at using techniques. Her luck and dexterity are also relatively high, giving her a good chance to dodge enemy special attacks, and to hit with weapons, but she gains the lowest HP, agility, attack and defense, making her relatively slow and frail. Using guns, which don't use the attack stat, can mitigate Amy's poor attacking power, or she can equip two emels and use an item found in one of the dams, such as storm gear, to attack. Other Appearances Phantasy Star II Adventure Book Of the three adventure titles published by Futabasha for the Phantasy Star original classics, one of them was a choose your own adventure story about Phantasy Star II. Featured on the cover is Rolf and his party in slightly modified costumes. Depending on the reader's choices, the ending and situations Amy finds herself in could change drastically from the events of the video game. The game books were only published in Japan. Gallery Amy.png|In-game avatar Psii epilogue2.png|Scene from Phantasy Star II's ending Amy art2.png Psii artwork03.png Category:Phantasy Star II Characters Category:Humans